gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Selina Kyle
:''For the episode named after the character, see Selina Kyle (Episode). : Selina Kyle is a teenage orphan and skilled street thief residing in Gotham City. Biography Selina is a young orphaned street thief with a fascination with cats who witnessed the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. She, apparently, has a deceased mother who she believes is alive. Witness to a Murder Selina Kyle is running over rooftops in Gotham City before stopping to look down; she sees something and smiles before leaping off and then sliding down to the sidewalk. She walks up behind a woman carrying a paper sack of groceries, opens up a switchblade knife, and cuts open the sack. When the groceries spill out, Selina quietly steals a quart of milk that drops out and walks away unseen. Then, she passes by a man and takes his wallet. When the man chases her, she climbs up a fire escape and the man gives up. She then comes down a fire escape to give milk to a stray cat, running up the fire escape upon seeing the Wayne family entering the alley after they leave a movie theater. There she witnessed the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Later, she is observing the Waynes' funeral from above a mausoleum, taking off her hood in respect. She is then on the wall outside the Wayne mansion. Selina is under a railroad underpass, playing with a necklace. She, along with a group of homeless kids are approached by Patti and her partner, Doug. Patti introduces herself as a member of a Homeless Outreach Program organization headed by Mayor Aubrey James. Doug starts giving out food to the homeless children; however, Selina is cautious and refuses to take any. Upon seeing Patti drugging the teenagers, Selina discretely escapes, leaving the teenagers behind. The next morning, Selina observes Detective James Gordon from behind a fence, perched on a rooftop ledge. After the case had been supposedly "cracked", Selina along with other homeless children, are escorted from their shelters, into GCPD vehicles. Selina is in a line leading to a bus that will take her up-state to a Juvenile Detention Center. While talking to a female chaperon, she states that "there had been a mistake" and that she is incorrectly being sent to juvie. She demands to talk to James Gordon, but the chaperon tells her "you'll be allowed a phone call once up-state". The chaperon, who asks for her name, dismisses her onto the bus, listing her as 'Jane Doe'. Upon seeing Patti enter the bus, Selina bolts for the rear exit; she is held at gun-point and is forced to sit back down. After the bus had arrived to an undisclosed location, and the children were mustered into cargo containers, Selina hides inside the bus, narrowly avoiding Patti who was searching the bus for a missing child. She attacks one of the men working with Patti, scratching his eyes out to the point where the sockets appeared empty. After searching the entire premises, Patti finally manages to catch Selina. Patti holds Selina at gun point; Patti is then tackled by James Gordon. Selina is in the GCPD Headquarters, where she is arguing with an officer about being sent upstate. The officer tells her that aside from having outstanding warrants, she is 13 years old with no legal guardian. Selina tells him that she has a mom somewhere even though the officer reads that her mom is deceased. She manages to get the officer to call Detective Gordon over and proposes a trade; she gives Gordon something he "really wants" and he gets her out of juvie. She tells him, "I saw who really killed the Waynes, saw him clear as day." A man from juvenile services brings Selina to GCPD and puts her in Gordon's custody; Gordon then takes Selina to the alleyway where the Waynes died. When she asks him why he cares who killed them, he says that he wants to see the killer brought to justice; she scoffs at this and he tells her that he made a promise to Bruce. She describes how the Waynes were killed and then tells him that she saw the killer's face because she can see in the dark. She also explains the pick-pocketing she performed leading up to her being in the alleyway. When she tells him that she chucked the wallet she stole into the sewer, he handcuffs her to a stairway while he goes down the sewer to investigate. Gordon is unaware that Selina had stolen Harvey Bullock's pen and she uses it to escape the handcuffs. Selina drops the handcuffs down the sewer, tells Gordon that she will need them, and runs away. While Gordon and Bullock are getting some food, Gordon sees Selina across the street pick-pocketing a man. Gordon yells at her, and the man she pickpockets tries to stop her, but Selina manages to get away before Gordon can catch her since a robbery at the store was happening at the same time. Interest in Bruce During the night, Selina sneaks into the room at Wayne Manor where Bruce Wayne is sleeping. She is interested in Bruce's collection of newspaper clippings about his parents' murder and stops to watch Bruce briefly while he sleeps. She quietly slips out the window when she hears Alfred Pennyworth coming toward the room. Selina tries to steal a bunch of expensive clothes and jewelry but is found by two police officers as she's coming out of the sidewalk. When she sees them, she smiles and says, "A girl's gotta shop." Later, at GCPD, Alvarez tells Gordon that they picked up a B&E suspect that claims to know Gordon. When Alvarez tells him that it's a girl, and that the girl wanted to know if Gordon had been down any sewers lately, Gordon goes realizes Selina. When Gordon goes to see her, she is sitting on bench, smiling, and says, "Hey, Detective. Miss me?" Selina was with Gordon at his place when he found a note by Barbara Kean. Selina read it. Gordon said that he will drop her off in Wayne Manor. While she was there she was looking at a Chinese vase when Bruce walked in to introduce himself. Bruce and Selina were getting to know each other. However, she didn't feel like talking about her mother and told him she's not an orphan, and walks away bumping into Alfred without saying a word. However, Selina and Bruce started to bond when they played a game (throwing doughnuts at each other). Bruce and Selina were hunted by professional assassins, and Alfred demonstrated that he is not the average butler. Selina finally told Bruce that the assassins were after her, not him, after he became deeply confused as to why someone would want to kill him. Cat is friends, of a sort, with Ivy Pepper, who was now an orphan. Selina kissed Bruce just before Alfred came into the room, much to the butler's amusement. Alfred even acknowledged that life without her around Wayne Manor could prove sadly flat. Personality Selina is intelligent, calm, level-headed, light-hearted, cheerful, carefree, laid back, and occasionally kind and caring. Although she can sometimes be selfish, Selina is shown to have a sense of honor, loyalty, and is capable of being selfless. She also has a crush on Bruce Wayne. Abilities *'Excellent Physical Condition:' Selina is shown to be in top physical condition. *'Free Running/Acrobatics/Stealth:' Selina is able to jump from rooftop to rooftop, she was also able to sneak into Wayne Manor, the only person who sensed her presence was Bruce Wayne. *'Skilled Thief:' Due to years of living on the streets of Gotham City, Selina has developed the art of thieving, that allows her to steal from most places or most people, although she has sometimes been caught by the police. *'Honed Senses:' Selina has excellent senses. In , she is shown to have a good sense of smell. Appearances ''Gotham'' Season One * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Bob Kane and Bill Finger created the character, partially inspired by Kane's cousin, Ruth Steel, as well as actresses Jean Harlow and Heddy Lamarr. She first appears in Batman #1 (Spring 1940) in which she is known as the Cat. In her later appearances she takes on the alias of Catwoman. Historically a supervillainess, the character has been one of Batman's most enduring love interests, as she is known for having a complex love-hate relationship with him. In certain versions of Batman's mythos, Selina becomes Bruce Wayne's wife and the mother of his child. Since the 1990s, Catwoman has been depicted as an antiheroine classy cat burglar rather than a traditional villain.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catwoman/ Selina Kyle/Catwoman at Wikipedia] * In Selina Kyle, Selina insists on being called "Cat". This a reference to the fact that when she was first introduced, she was called the Cat instead of Catwoman. External links * Selina Kyle on the DC Database. References Category:Characters Category:Characters from the comics